


Home

by Where_Is_My_Body



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Where_Is_My_Body/pseuds/Where_Is_My_Body
Summary: I banished you, warned you and yet you...
Relationships: Lord of Shades (Hollow Knight)/Ghost
Kudos: 22





	Home

Born of God, of Root and Void of Heart.  
Of emptiness.

Yet, you show compassion.  
To your siblings.  
To me.  
And you don't even know it.

Climbing to above, reaching out to It.  
It looks back at you.  
You fall down when the door close.  
With only glimse of your twin turning back to you.  
You cry, you cry, you cry.  
Such a sorrow song with no sound.

I hold you, you clutch to me,  
Black tears keep pouring out.  
Tiny body shivers,  
With so much agony.

And I throw you,  
Out of the Abyss,  
The Void,  
The Hallownest.  
And me.

"Leave and never come back."  
I can see them,  
Your broken heart.  
Your will, break.  
Your mind, gone.  
As the last sign of yours beloved emtion, vanished.

You walk away, carry the emptiness,  
With that nail by your side, to a far away journey.  
Never come back, I echo.  
Because, it's better for you.

Fall into another deep slumber,  
An ache.  
Closing my eyes, I rest eternal.

  
A tug, a tune, disturb my sleep.

Void... power... without unify...

So close yet so far.

The Void is humming, vibrating.  
As if welcoming unknow and so familiar.  
It descibes, a Hollow Vessel with a broken nail,  
It claims, It is mine and mine alone.

...why?

Why did you come back?

Down here so deep, so far.  
Yet, I can feel you,  
And you to me.  
Like we are still here,  
Still connected, still drag to each others.  
But not unify.

Don't come here, don't go down here.  
Leave and go away.

Since I know, I will.  
I will hold you again,  
I will clutch to you,  
And never let go.

The urges to do it, too strong,  
Too vivid, too much, so much.  
Only the words I echo to you, all my desire in there.  
I ... ... ..


End file.
